Trois ?
by Sandou
Summary: InoShikaTema, vous y croyez vous ? Eh bien... petite histoire pourrie tout droit sortie de ma caboche !


Auteur : Sandou (« Avec Sandou c'est moi qui fait tout » [thème de Kandoo])  
Titre : Trois ?  
Genre : Romance --- OOC  
Rating : T () --- +13 (Fanfic-fr) --- +10 (Blog)  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, à part les flagrantes fautes de conjugaisons, de liaisons, de grammaire, d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de…  
Paring : Tema/Shika/Ino et simulacre de Naru/Hina/Kiba

« Salut ! Alors… Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment en fait… Alors bah… Voilà quoi… J'espère que ça vous ira ^^. »

Naruto Uzumaki, un garçon aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique et aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans laisser un son filtrer.

« Ça va Naruto ? »

Le blond plissa les yeux et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face : un grand brun au visage passablement endormi, aux yeux d'un marron délavé et aux cheveux remontés sur le haut de son crâne et soutenus par un élastique.

« Ou-oui, bafouilla l'Uzumaki  
- Mouais… Et en quoi ça t'étonne en fait ? »

**INSHITEM**_  
_

_Shikamaru, confortablement allongé sur le large lit de sa chambre, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva du lit qui grinça légèrement. Il posa un regard bienveillant sur la forme humaine nue à ses côtés avant d'enfiler un caleçon gris qu'il avait enlevé à la va-vite la veille, aux côtés de sous-vêtement féminins. Le brun ouvrit doucement la porte en acajou et descendit les escaliers fait du même matériau. Arrivé en bas, il s'étira longuement et bailla à nouveau en levant les bras au ciel. Le brun souffla et s'avança vers la cuisine._

_« Tu es déjà debout ? questionna une voix féminine.  
- Oui. »_

_La femme l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa au creux de ses omoplates. Elle glissa ses mains à la limite du sous-vêtement du jeune homme qui frémit à ce léger contact._

_« Tu veux que je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner ?  
- Merci, Temari, c'est gentil de ta part. »_

**INSHITEM**_  
_

La grande blonde aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable était vêtue d'une chemise trop longue pour elle, verte. Il la plaça face à lui en l'attrapant par les épaules et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds, lâchés.  
Elle geignit légèrement et s'éloigna de lui en passant ses doigts fins le long du torse musclé finement du jeune brun.

_« Je vais te le préparer alors… »_

**INSHITEM_  
_**

« Tu te rends pas compte en fait, c'est ça, hein ?  
- De quoi ? Bien sûr que si, je sais ce que je fais et j'en suis fier !  
- Et c'est réciproque ?  
- Dans quel sens ?  
- C'est l'amour, le vrai ?  
- Je pense, oui… »

**INSHITEM**_  
_

_Le jeune Nara enlaça la blonde et l'embrassa au creux de son cou. Elle gloussa doucement mais le repoussa en le défiant de ses beaux yeux bleus pâles : « Shika ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je t'interdis de penser que tu m'auras comme ça !  
- Tu aimes ça pourtant ? questionna-t-il en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois pour la coller au mur jaune sable.  
- Shikamaru… tu m'énerves, rit-elle en posant sa main gauche sur la nuque du garçon.  
- Et j'en suis bien content… Alors, on fait quoi, Ino ? »_

_La jeune blonde du nom d'Ino regarda Shikamaru, les yeux plissés de frustration, et rugit en se jetant sur lui._

_« Ha ! Ino ! Arrête ! »_

_Elle le colla au sol en s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Ino plaqua sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme qui comprit le message et se laissa faire, euphorique…_

**INSHITEM**_  
_

« Hey ! Salut les mecs ! »

Un homme brun installé confortablement sur un grand chien blanc les salua de la main et descendit de son énorme molosse.

« Bonjour Kiba, accueillit Naruto, l'air sérieux.  
- B'jour, continua Shikamaru, beaucoup plus détendu.  
- Alors, de quoi vous parliez pour que notre _imprévisible_ ninja écervelé soit dans cet état là ?  
- Bah… »

**INSHITEM**_  
_

_« Tu sais quoi, Nara ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Je t'aime. »_

_Shikamaru rougit sous l'air déterminé qu'avait pris la blonde de Suna.  
Temari, installée sur une branche d'un des nombreux arbres de Konoha, aux côtés du Nara, sauta de la branche pour se poser au sol en un léger bruit et se mit à marcher vers le centre du village de la feuille._

_« Hey Temari ! Où vas-tu ? lui cria-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je vais rentrer… À l'hôtel… »_

_Le brun sourit et sauta de la branche.  
Après près de trois ans de flirt, elle avouait… C'était assez étrange de se dire que, finalement, elle avait accepté. Enfin bon… pour l'instant, il se demandait juste jusqu'où ils iraient tous les deux… alors il arrêta de réfléchir et se mit à courir en direction du seul hôtel du coin._

**INSHITEM**_  
_

« Non ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama l'Inuzuka, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Bah… C'est si étrange que ça ? demanda le brun au visage blasé.  
- Tu t'imagines pas à quel point, souffla le seul blond.  
- De toute façon, j'vais pas changer mon mode de vie comme ça, déclara Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. »

**INSHITEM**_  
_

_« Shika ?  
- Oui ? »_

_Sans ajouter un mot, Ino se colla au torse du garçon et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il écarquilla les yeux et se laissa bêtement faire en ne comprenant pas les agissements de son ancienne coéquipière. Elle l'enlaça avec vigueur et amplifia le baiser avec plus de hargne et de brutalité. Shikamaru sourit et posa sa main sur la joue rose de la blonde.  
Il n'empêchait qu'elle était d'une violence étonnante…_

**INSHITEM**_  
_

« Waw ! Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait, admira Kiba, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Oui, on peut dire ça, sourit fièrement Shikamaru.  
- Tu penses que Hinata serait d'accord pour faire pareil ? demanda Naruto à l'attention du brun portant des tatouages sur ses joues.  
- Mmm… C'est à voir… »

**INSHITEM**_  
_

_« Franchement les filles, vous êtes d'un chiant incomparable », grommela Shikamaru_

_Les deux blondes rirent entre elles et s'embrassèrent doucement sous les yeux d'un Nara passablement énervé, mais excité par la même occasion._

_« Bande de chieuses.  
- Voyons Nara, déclara Temari en détachant ses cheveux, tu t'es bien joué de nous, non ?  
- Elle a raison, appuya Ino en retirant son haut. Tu as pensé que nous n'étions pas assez intelligentes pour comprendre tout ce qui se tramait.  
- Tu t'es trompé, conclut Temari en léchant le cou de sa nouvelle amie.  
- Galère. »_

_Shikamaru, assit sur une chaise en bois, les mains liées par une épaisse corde, déglutit difficilement en voyant la Yamanaka retirer le long kimono pourpre de la blonde du désert…_

**INSHITEM**_  
_

« Salut ! »

Les trois garçons sursautèrent en entendant deux voix féminines les saluer.  
Naruto bégaya légèrement et Kiba rougit rapidement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Ino et Temari.

« Bonjour, gazouilla joyeusement Shikamaru en les voyant s'approcher de lui. »

Elles se postèrent de chaque côté du brun et l'embrassèrent sur ses deux joues roses.

**INSHITEM**_  
_

_« Vous êtes sûres ? demanda le jeune Nara.  
- Bien sûr que oui Shika ! Je suis sûre que cette relation sera fantastique !  
- Ino a raison, approuva Temari.  
- Vous n'êtes que deux folles blondes frustrées.  
- Shikaaaaaa, firent les deux blondes frustrées en s'approchant un peu plus du brun, torse nu.  
- Non, je vous le dis : C'est malsain et totalement déjanté ! »_

_Ino attrapa le brun par un moyen inconnu et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle le poussa ensuite sur le sofa du salon Yamanaka pendant que Temari soupirait en retirant les bandages qui couvraient sa poitrine. _

_« Temari, tu viens ? »_

_La sunienne sourit à la demande de sa comparse blonde et s'approcha du canapé en riant de l'air effarouché du brun._

**INSHITEM**_  
_

« Vous allez bien ? demanda Temari en voyant les têtes d'ahuris des deux amis de Shikamaru.  
- Bah… Oui, assurèrent-ils, mal à l'aise.  
- Alors pourquoi vous nous regardez comme des poissons hors de l'eau ? questionna Ino en posant une main sur sa joue pâle.  
- Et bien.. C'est à dire que… commença le blond.  
- C'est juste que… Vous…  
- Nous ? demanda Temari en souriant.  
- Vous… vous êtes…  
- … Trois, finalisa le blond. »

Suite à ces quelques mots, Ino et Temari se mirent à rire clairement au nez des deux hommes, s'accrochant aux bras du Nara.

« Oui, nous sommes trois, affirma la blonde de Suna.  
- A ce sujet, je suis quasiment certaine que Hinata fantasme sur vous deux, déclara Ino, sur le ton de la confidence. »

**INSHITEM**_  
_

_Shikamaru s'allongea sur le corps bronzé de Temari, à bout de souffle. Ino se mit à leurs côtés et embrassa Temari avec amour._

_« Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi, sourit la sunienne.  
- Pareil pour moi, grogna Shikamaru en prenant appui sur ses coudes, de chaque côté du corps de la blonde blée. »_

« Wala ! Mon premier Vrai threesome ^///^. Ca me fait bizarre.  
Je trouve pas cette histoire formidable, mais j'l'aime bien ^^'. Et pis c'est vrai quoi ! On voit plein de NaruSakuSasu, mais jamais de InoShikaTema x ! D'ailleurs… J'aime aussi le TemaIno ^///^ ! Y'a pas un fan de YURI dans le coin ? 3. »

**Ino **: Oh putain O_o' !  
**Tema **: C'est violent O_o'  
**Shika **: C'est hard O_o' !  
**Kiba **: Waw O_o' !  
**Naru **: … O_o' [_Bave_]  
**Sandou **: Hinhin j'aime 3.

Sandou


End file.
